familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Camilla Rosemary Shand (1947)/ancestry
Category:Ahnentafels Ancestry of Her Royal Highness The Duchess of Cornwall (second wife of Charles, Prince of Wales) Much of this is derived from the compilation by the late William Addams Reitwiesner; see that page for acknowledgments of contributions by others. *1. '''Camilla_Rosemary_Shand_(1947)' Parents *2. Bruce Middleton Hope Shand (1917-2006) *3. Hon Rosalind Maud Cubitt (1921-1994) Grandparents *4. Philip Morton Shand (1888-1960) *5. Edith Marguerite Harrington (1893-1981) *6. Roland Calvert Cubitt, 3rd Lord Ashcombe (1899-1962) *7. Sonia Rosemary Keppel (1900-1986) Great-grandparents *8. Alexander Faulkner Shand (1858-1936) *9. Augusta Mary Coates (1859-) *10. George Woods Harrington (1865-1920) *11. Alice Edith Stillman (c1865-1935) *12. Henry Cubitt, 2nd Baron Ashcombe (1867-1947) *13. Maud Marianne Calvert (1865-1945) *14. Hon George Keppel (1865-1947) *15. Alice Frederica Edmonstone (1869-1947) - Mrs Keppel, mistress of Edward VII of England Great-great-grandparents *16. Hugh Morton Shand (1815-1890) *17. Edrica Faulkner (c1822-1890) *18. Charles Coates (1825-1909) *19. Sarah Clegg Hope (1832-1863) *20. Henry Harrington (c1833-) *21. Eliza Woods (c1833-1896) *22. Frederick or Thomas Stillman (c1824-bef1891) - unknown parent(s)? *23. Ann Endell (c1827-) - unknown parent(s)? *24. George Cubitt, 1st Baron Ashcombe (1828-1917) *25. Laura Joyce (1826-1904) *26. Archibald Motteux Calvert (1827-1900) *27. Constance Maria Georgiana Peters (c1843-1915) *28. William Coutts Keppel, 7th Earl of Albemarle (1832-1894) *29. Sophia Mary MacNab (1832-1917) *30. Sir William Edmonstone, 4th Baronet (1810-1888) *31. Mary Elizabeth Parsons (1823-1902) 3/great-grandparents *32. Alexander Garden Shand (c1780-) *33. Isabella Morton (1783-) *34. Joshua Wilson Faulkner (c1783-1874) *35. Elizabeth Susanna Jones (c1787-1858) *36. William Henry Coates (c1780-) - unknown parent(s)? *37. Sarah Shipton (c1780-) - unknown parent(s)? *38. Samuel Hope (1781-1837) *39. Rebekah Bateman (1794-1838) - unknown parent(s)? *40. Isaac Harrington (c1792-1873) *41. Sarah Cracknell (-1884) - unknown parent(s)? *42. John Woods () - unknown parent(s)? *43. Sarah Unknown () - unknown parent(s)? *44. [[]] *45. [[]] *46. [[]] *47. [[]] *48. Thomas Cubitt (1788-1855) *49. Mary Anne Warner (-1880) - unknown parent(s)? *50. James Joyce (-1850) - unknown parent(s)? *51. Sarah Brakspear (1792-1856) *52. Charles Calvert (-1832) *53. Jane Rowley () *54. William Peters (1807-aft1890) *55. Marianne Jane Bonham (1807-1893) *56. George Thomas Keppel, 6th Earl of Albemarle (1799-1891) *57. Susan Trotter (1806-1885) *58. Sir Allan Napier MacNab, 1st Baronet (1798-1862) *59. Mary Stuart (1812-1846) *60. Sir Charles Edmonstone, 2nd Baronet (1764-1821) *61. Louisa Hotham (1778-1840) *62. John Whitehill Parsons (c1786-1848) - unknown parent(s)? *63. Mary Elizabeth Dewar (1793-1876) 4/great-grandparents *64. William Shand, 2nd of Craigellie (c1740-) *65. Helen Ogilvie (c1740-) *66. Hugh Morton () - unknown parent(s)? *67. Elizabeth Gilmour () - unknown parent(s)? *68. William Faulkner (c1739-) - unknown parent(s)? *69. Elizabeth Todd (c1739-) - unknown parent(s)? *70. Robert Burnett Jones (-1817) - unknown parent(s)? *71. Elizabeth Susanna Estwick (1760-1817) *72. Unknown Coates, Lieut.-General () *73. Unknown *74. [[]] *75. [[]] *76. William Hope (1751-1827) *77. Mary Jones (1755-1836) - unknown parent(s)? *78. Thomas Bateman (-1847) - unknown parent(s)? *79. Unknown *80. Isaac Harrington (1763-1842) *81. Sarah Elsden (c1762-1838) *82. [[]] *83. [[]] *84. [[]] *85. [[]] *86. [[]] *87. [[]] *88. [[]] *89. [[]] *90. [[]] *91. [[]] *92. [[]] *93. [[]] *94. [[]] *95. [[]] *96. Jonathan Cubitt (1760-1806) *97. Agnes Scarlett () - unknown parent(s)? *98. Samuel Warner () - unknown parent(s)? *99. [[]] *100. Jeremiah Joyce, of Freshford () - unknown parent(s)? *101. Unknown *102. Robert Brakspear (c1749-1812) *103. Sarah Hayward () - unknown parent(s)? *104. Felix Calvert (c1735-1802) *105. Elizabeth Ladbroke (-1777) - unknown parent(s)? *106. Sir William Rowley, 2nd Baronet (1761-1832) *107. Susanna Edith Harland (-1850) *108. Henry Peters (c1762-1827) - unknown parent(s)? *109. Charlotte Mary Morrison (c1763-) *110. Henry Bonham (-1830) *111. Charlotte Elizabeth Morrice (1780-1878) *112. William Charles Keppel, 4th Earl of Albemarle (1772-1849) *113. Elizabeth Southwell (1776-1817) *114. Sir Coutts Trotter, 1st Baronet (1767-1837) *115. Margaret Gordon (-1853) *116. Allan MacNab (1768-1830) *117. Anne Napier (1771-1828) - unknown parent(s)? *118. John Stuart (1777-1829) *119. Sophia Jones (1735-1827) *120. Sir Archibald Edmonstone, 1st Baronet (1717-1807) *121. Susanna Mary Harenc (-1776) *122. Beaumont Hotham, 2nd Baron Hotham (1737-1814) *123. Susannah Hankey (1737-1799) *124. [[]] *125. [[]] *126. David Dewar (c1758-1819) *127. Mary Cutler (-1830) - unknown parent(s)? 5/great-grandparents *128. James Shand, 1st of Craigellie (c1700-) *129. Jean Russell (c1700-) - unknown parent(s)? *130. William Ogilvie (c1700-) - unknown parent(s)? *131. Helen ("Nellie") Baird (c1700-) *132. [[]] *133. [[]] *134. [[]] *135. [[]] *136. [[]] *137. [[]] *138. Thomas Todd, Esq., of Bradford, co. York () - unknown parent(s)? *139. [[]] *140. [[]] *141. [[]] *142. Samuel Estwick (1736-1796) *143. Elizabeth Frere (1738-1766) - unknown parent(s)? *152. Samuel Hope (1709-1781) *153. Martha Hepworth (1713-1775) - unknown parent(s)? *154. Robert Jones, of Liverpool () - unknown parent(s)? *155. [[]] *156. [[]] *157. [[]] *158. [[]] *159. [[]] *160. Philip Harrington (c1733-1803) *161. Sarah Shelford () - unknown parent(s)? *162. William Elsdon (-1802) - unknown parent(s)? *163. Sarah Unknown (c1732-1823) - unknown parent(s)? *192. William Cubitt (c1720-) *193. Mary Hall (c1720-) - unknown parent(s)? *204. Robert Brakspear (c1720-) - unknown parent(s)? *205. Sarah Hayward (c1720-) - unknown parent(s)? *206. [[]] *207. [[]] *208. Felix Calvert (c1693-1755) *209. Christian Nicolson (c1695-1759) *210. Sir Robert Ladbroke (-1773) - unknown parent(s)? *211. *212. Sir Joshua Rowley (1734-1790) *213. Sarah Burton (c1734-1812) *214. Sir Robert Harland, Admiral, 1st Baronet (1715-1784) *215. Susanna Reynold (c1703-1805) *216. George Peters (c1720-1797) - unknown parent(s)? *217. Sarah (1728-1811) - unknown parent(s)? *218. George Morrison (c1704-1799) *219. Mary Becher (1737-) *220. Samuel Bonham (-1821) *221. Sarah Richardson (-1807) - unknown parent(s)? *222. Rev. James Morrice (1739-1815) *223. Marie Coltée Ducarel (1742-1834) *224. George Keppel, 3rd Earl of Albemarle (1724-1772) *225. Anne Miller (c1743-1824) *226. Edward Southwell, 20th Baron Clifford (1738-1777) *227. Sophia Campbell (-1828) - unknown parent(s)? *228. Archibald Trotter (1716-1786) *229. Jean Moubray (-1796) *230. Alexander Gordon, Lord Rockville (1739-1792) *231. Anne Duff (-1811) *232. Robert MacNab (-bef1790) - unknown parent(s)? *233. Mary Stuart () - unknown parent(s)? *234. William Napier, commissioner of the port of Québec () - unknown parent(s)? *235. Unknown *236. Rev. John Stuart (1741-1811) *237. Jane Okill (1747-1821) *238. Ephraim Jones (1750-1812) *239. Marie-Charlotte Coursol (c1756-1805) *240. Archibald Edmonstone (-1768) *241. Anne Campbell (-1795) *242. Roger Harenc (-1763) *243. Susanna Hays () *244. Sir Beaumont Hotham, 7th Baronet (-1771) *245. Frances Thompson (-1771) *246. Sir Thomas Hankey (1704-1770) *247. Sarah Barnard (-1762) *248. ) *249. ) *250. ) *251. ) *252. William Dewar (1707-) *253. April Ann Agnes Erskine (c1707-) - unknown parent(s)? *254. John Cutler of Argrennan, Dumfriesshire () - unknown parent(s)? *255. Unknown 6/great-grandparents *256. James Shand, Provost of Banff (c1680-1736) *257. Helen Leslie (c1686-) *258. ) *259. ) *260. ) *261. ) *262. William Baird, of Auchmedden (1676-1720) *263. Elizabeth Abercrombie (-1756) *284. Richard Estwick (c1710-) *285. Elizabeth Rous (c1710-) *286. John Frere (-1766) *287. Susannah Applewhaite (c1713-1759) (ages don't compute) *304. Peter Hope (1671-1741) *305. Hannah Kirkman (1679-1746) *320. Isaac Harrington (c1680-) *321. Martha Elliston (c1680-) *384. Thomas Cubitt (1681-1729) *385. Mary Dewing (c1681-) *416. William Calvert of Furneaux Pelham (1667-) *417. Honor Calvert (c1667-) *418. Josias Nicolson of Clapham (c1670-) *419. Christian Unknown (c1670-) *424. Sir William Rowley (c1689-) *425. Arabella Dawson (-1784) *426. Bartholomew Burton (c1700-) *427. Philadelphia Herne (c1700-) *428. Robert Harland (-aft1735) *429. Frances Clyatt (c1680-) *430. Rowland Reynold (c1700-) *431. Mary Ann Duncombe (c1700-) *436. Unknown Morrison () *437. Margaret Winnifred Unknown () *438. Edward Beecher (c1710-) *439. Hannah Jenkins (c1714-1788) *440. Capt. Samuel Bonham of Orsett House (-1745) - "Capt. Bonham made his fortune from slave trading" *441. Jane Pinson () *444. William Morrice () *445. Mary Chadwich () *446. Adrien Coltée Ducarel (1718-1745) *447. Elizabeth Hamilton (1719-1797) *448. William Anne van Keppel, 2nd Earl of Albemarle (1702-1754) *449. Anne Lennox (1703-1789) - notable descendants also include Edward John Spencer, 8th Earl Spencer, father of Princess Diana *450. Sir John Miller, 4th Baronet (-1772) *451. Susan Combe (-1788) *452. Edward Southwell (1705-1755) *453. Catherine Watson (-1765) *454. Samuel Campbell () *455. Unknown *456. Alexander Trotter (-1728) *457. Jean Steuart (c1690-1767) *458. Robert Moubray of Castlelaw () *459. Catherine Lind () *460. William Gordon, 2nd Earl of Aberdeen (1679-1746) *461. Anne Gordon (1713-1791) *462. William Duff of Crombie (c1701-1781) *463. Elizabeth Dalrymple (1713-1781) *464. Robert MacNab (-bef1769) *472. Andrew Stuart (1698-1774) *473. Mary Dinwiddie (c1706-1772) *474. George Okill (-1757) *475. Anne Clarke (-1777) *476. Elisha Jones (1710-1775) *477. Mary Allen (1714-1751) - parents of Mary, maternal grandmother of Henry David Thoreau (1817-1862), essayist *478. Michel Coursol (c1710-) *479. Marie Josephe Guyon dit Lemoine (c1710-) *480. Archibald Edmonstone (-1689) *481. Anna Helena Scott () *482. John Campbell of Mamore (-1729) *483. Elizabeth Elphinstone (1673-1708) *484. Roger Harenc () *485. Maria Magdalena Unknown () *486. Daniel Hays () *487. Susanne Delfosc () *488. Sir Charles Hotham, 4th Baronet (-1723) *489. Bridget Gee (1671-1707) *490. Stephen Thompson (-c1743) *491. Hannah Clarke (-c1743) *492. Henry Hankey (c1670-) *493. Anne Chaplin (c1670-) *494. Sir John Barnard (c1685-1764) *495. Jane Godschall (c1687-1738) - parents of Jane, paternal grandmother of Henry John Temple, 3rd Viscount Palmerston (1784-1865), Prime Minister *504. James Dewar (1664-1744) *505. Jean Halyburton (-1708) *506. Sir David Erskine (-1769) *507. Unknown Grant () 7/great-grandparents *896. Arnold Joost van Keppel, 1st Earl of Albemarle (1670-1718) *897. Geertruida van der Duyn (c1674-1741) *898. Charles Lennox, 1st Duke of Richmond (1672-1723) *899. Anne Brudenell (-1722) *900. Sir Thomas Miller, 3rd Baronet (c1689-1733) *901. Jane Gother or Goater (c1690-1734) *902. Matthew Combe, M.D. (c1678-) *903. Susannah ("Hannah") Oglander (1678-) *904. Edward Southwell (1671-1730) *905. Elizabeth Cromwell (1674-1709) *906. Edward Watson, Viscount Sondes (c1687-1722) *907. Catherine Tufton (1693-1734) *912. Alexander Trotter of Kettleshiel (-1707) *913. Margaret Hume () *914. Sir Robert Steuart, 1st Baronet (1643-1707) *915. Jean Gilmour (c1662-1692) *916. Robert Moubray {) *917. ) *918. George Lind of Gorgie () *919. Jean Montgomerie () *920. George Gordon, 1st Earl of Aberdeen (1637-1720) *921. Anne Lockhart (-1707) *922. Alexander Gordon, 2nd Duke of Gordon (c1678-1728) *923. Henrietta Mordaunt (-1760) *924. James Duff (c1674-1709) *925. Jean Meldrum (c1681-) *958. Joseph Guyon ()- see http://www.wargs.com/political/rodham.html, note 2030 *959. Elisabeth Guillet () 8/great-grandparents *1048. James Baird of Auchmedden (c1620-1691) *1049. Christian Ogilvie (c1620-) *1050. George Hay, 2nd Earl of Kinnoull (-1644) *1051. ) *1144. ) *1145. ) *1146. ) *1147. ) *1148. ) *1149. ) *1792. ) *1793. ) *1794. ) *1795. ) *1796. Charles II of England *1797. Louise Renée de Penancoët de Kérouaille, Duchess of Portsmouth (1649-1734) *1798. Francis Brudenell, Lord Brudenell (-1698) *1799. Frances Savile (-1695) *1800. Sir John Miller, 2nd Baronet (c1665-1721) *1801. ) *1802. ) *1803. ) *1806. ) *1807. ) *1808. ) *1809. ) *1810. Vere Essex Cromwell, 4th Earl of Ardglass (1625-1687) *1811. ) *1812. ) *1813. ) *1814. ) *1815. ) *1840. John Gordon, 1st Baronet (1610-1644) *1841. Mary Forbes (c1610-) *1842. George Lockhart of Tarbrax or Torbrecks (c1594-) *1843. Anne Lockhart (c1620-) *1844. George Gordon, 1st Duke of Gordon (1649-1716) *1845. Elizabeth Howard (-1732) *1846. Charles Mordaunt, 3rd Earl of Peterborough (c1658-1735) *1847. Carey Fraser (-1709) *1848. William Duff, Provost of Inverness (1632-1715) *1849. Jane Lockhart (-1690) *1850. George Meldrum (c1655-) *1851. Jean Duff (c1655-) *1916. Joseph Guyon () - see http://www.wargs.com/political/rodham.html *1917. Genevieve Cloutier () 9/great-grandparents *3680. George Gordon (-1610) *3681. Margaret Bannerman () *3682. William Forbes of Tolquhoun (-1602) *3683. Janet Ogilvy () *3684. Alan Lockhart of Cleghorn (-1623) *3685. Elizabeth Ross (-1594) *3686. Sir James Lockhart of Lee, Lord Lee (1596-1674) *3687. Martha Douglas (c1596-) *3688. Lewis Gordon, 3rd Marquess of Huntly (-1653) *3689. Mary Grant (-aft1706) *3690. Henry Howard, 6th Duke of Norfolk (1628-1684) *3691. Anne Somerset (1631-1662) *3692. John Mordaunt, 1st Viscount Mordaunt (1626-1675) *3693. Elizabeth Carey (1634-1679) *3694. Sir Alexander Fraser, 1st Baronet (c1607-1681) *3695. Mary Carey (-1695) *3696. Adam Duff of Clunybeg (1590-1674) - WARGS says 1590 *3697. Beatrix Gordon (1608-) *3832. Jean Guyon, sieur DuBuisson () - = ancestor #2030 of Hillary Rodham Clinton - see http://www.wargs.com/political/rodham.html *3833. Élisabeth Couillard () - = ancestor #2031 of Hillary Rodham Clinton - see http://www.wargs.com/political/rodham.html 10/great-grandparents *7360. James Gordon of Haddo (-1623) *7361. Jean Keith () *7362. George Bannerman of Wattertoun () *7363. ) *7364. William Forbes of Tolquhoun (-bef1595) *7365. Janet Gordon () *7366. Sir George Ogilvy of Dunlugus and Banff (-1621) *7367. Beatrix Seton () *7368. Quintigern or Mungo Lockhart, of Cleghorn () *7369. Unknown Hamilton () *7370. James Ross, 4th Lord Ross (-1578) *7371. Jean Sempill (-1593) *7372. Sir James Lockhart of Lee (c1570-) *7373. Isabel Weir (c1570-) *7376. George Gordon, 2nd Marquess of Huntly (-1649) *7377. Anne Campbell (1594-1638) *7378. Sir John Grant of Freuchy (1596-1737) *7379. Mary Ogilvy (-aft1645) *7380. Henry Frederick Howard, Earl of Arundel (1608-1652) *7381. Elizabeth Stuart (1610-1674) *7382. Edward Somerset, 2nd Marquess of Worcester (1603-1667) *7383. Elizabeth Dormer (-1635) *7384. John Mordaunt, 1st Earl of Peterborough (c1599-1643) *7385. Elizabeth Howard (1603-1671) *7386. Hon Thomas Carey () *7387. Margaret Smith () *7388. Adam Fraser () *7389. Unknown Duff () *7390. Sir Ferdinando Carey (-1638) *7391. Philippa Throckmorton () *7392. John Duff of Muldavit (-1593) *7393. Margaret Gordon of Cairnburrow (c1550-) *7394. Alexander Gordon of Birkenburn () 11/great-grandparents (That is as far as the WARGS table goes. Familypedia can extend some lines, mainly from existing information.) 12/great-grandparents 13/great-grandparents 14/great-grandparents 15/great-grandparents External links *http://www.notablekin.org/camillabowles.html *http://www.genealogics.org/pedigree.php?personID=I00082651&tree=LEO, which cites Reitwiesner